narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Shinzui's New Skills: Shinzui versus the Giman Gang!
Shinzui Iyoku's defeat against Genji taught her a lot of things. She learned how a single kunai can dictate the pace of battle in an instant. Having trained her skills with kunai and shuriken for weeks, alongside training herself how to create illusory copies of a kunai or shuriken, she felt she was ready. Shinzui had caught wind of the Giman Gang having assaulted a wealthy family within the residential district of Kumogakure. The Giman Gang is, like their name implies, deceitful. They hide in the shadows, striking their targets when they least expect it. The police had a hard time keeping up with them, but Shinzui had an idea. She figured the best way to lure them is with riches. Under the dead of night, Shinzui enacted her plan. Having worked alongside a smelter and blacksmith earlier in the day, she created several fake jewelry made of fool's gold and imitation gemstones. They ranged from exquisite rings to amulets. To ensure the jewels in them looked legitimate, she had the gems carved by the village's jeweler, who could make any imitation gem look like the real thing. She also coated the jewelry in a special lacquer that made them shine in the light. Having been given permission by the family to vacate the premises, she began hiding the jewelry inside drawers and closets. The Giman Gang had assaulted the family to look for the jewelry but couldn't do anything other than attack the family and escape before police arrived. Having given the real jewelry to the family, Shinzui patiently waited for the Giman Gang to return to collect their "riches". It didn't take long for the gang to enter the house, as Shinzui expected. The gang was there, which consisted of four shinobi, all of whom were wanted for many different felonies but couldn't be caught due to their elusive talents. "Alright boys, spread out and search the place. I want the house cleaned out of any valuables!" Yelled out the leader. The leader was very gruff, in his early forties at the least. He had a scar over his right eye and short, greying hair. He was very muscled up. The leader was very proficient in ninjutsu, using a wide array of Earth Release techniques to judge the tide of a battle into his favor. The other three were brothers, all triplets. They each looked alike; Fairly tall, average build with short, blond hair and blue eyes. The brothers were potent in taijutsu, each using team tactics to deliver devastating combos from different angles. Once they split up, one of the brothers looked in the room Shinzui was hiding in. Ambushing the brother, she quietly took him down with a well placed punch to the temple. As she made her way out of the room, she noticed the other two brothers rummaging through the place. She knew she couldn't rely on stealth with these two because of their close proximity to the doorway, so she relied on her speed to take them down, running through the hallway like a bolt of lightning. Using the momentum of her run, she delivered a solid head kick to one of the brothers, rendering them unconscious. When the other brother went on the offensive, she created two solid bracers out of Yin-Yang Release to deliver more solid strikes. After a strong combo of punches, the brother went down. Having heard the commotion, the leader was right behind Shinzui. Grabbing ahold of her shoulders, he threw her out of the window of the house. Improvising, Shinzui created a shield on her back that took the brunt of the fall and left her relatively unharmed. Jumping out of the window, the leader started creating earth pillars that he launched towards Shinzui. Carefully dodging the pillars, she threw a well placed kunai. Harnessing her Yin-Yang Release, she multiplied the kunai into several illusive copies, hiding the real one within the imitations. Having been distracted by the kunai, the leader attempted to dodge them. Using this to her advantage, Shinzui utilized her speed once again, running against the wall of a house and pushing herself off the wall. Finding her way above the leader, she delivered a powerful drop kick, landing squarely on the back of his head. The kick was enough to bring him down on the ground. Still not willing to give up, the leader got back up to his feet and summoned another storm of earth pillars. Shinzui, still hyped up from her kunai trick working, jumped from pillar to pillar at a speed that could almost be considered inhuman. Each time she pushed off a pillar, she pushed with such great force, it rendered the pillar to rubble. The moment she was up close with him, she delivered her signature technique, delivering a powerful barrage of energy punches numbering in the hundreds. When it was all said and done, the leader was unable to get back up. After pulling the brothers out of the house, she trapped them within a cage made of Yang energy and notified her fellow authorities, who had them imprisoned an hour later. The next day, the family was ecstatic that they no longer had to worry about the Giman Gang. So was everyone else for that matter. No longer did the people in the residential district have to worry about the Giman Gang assaulting them for their valuable. With a smile, Shinzui walked back to the police quarters with a newfound confidence she hasn't had in a long time.